A program of automated multiphasic health testing services (AMHTS) is to be developed and used to determine health status, health care practices, perceptions of need for medical care, and types of medical care obtained for a defined poverty population as compared with a non- poverty group in the same medical care environment. An action program is to be instituted and evaluation aimed at establishing the extent to which the AMHTS program and related activities of physicians and paramedical staff narrow the anticipated gaps between the poverty and non-poverty groups. Population age groups are limited to those ages 18- 74. The first screening, or baseline examination was conducted under the AMHTS program; the second screening involves more limited examinations without the use of the automated screening features. During 1973 baseline examinations among the 18-74 age group were completed and screening activities were shifted to procedures without the use of the automated screening features. Baseline measures based on the health testing stations were obtained for population subgroups. These are to be related to patient health inventory reports and to measures being obtained on the second screening.